


Cellmate

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Consent Issues, Consent Play, D/s, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Graphic Sex, Kink, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Violence, holo deck, holo play, not an au, prison bitch, prison kink, prison lingo, prison role play, role play, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New prison inmate Spock has to deal with the constant sexual advances from his cellmate.  (Not an AU.  This is kink, holo-deck play).</p><p>Originally written for Spiced Peaches, the Spock/McCoy e-zine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellmate

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: rape/non-con/dub con. Attempted rape. Graphic sex. Triggery elements. Prison scenario.

CELLMATE

 

His footsteps reverberated on the cement floor as he was lead down the corridor. His hands cuffed in front of him, he clutched his blanket, pillow and bag of toiletries. He could hear the whirl of the overhead ceiling fan in the distance. The guard stopped him in front of cell 81A up on the third tier.

“Your new home,” the guard said as he put the key into the lock. The bars slid open with a clank. The guard removed Spock’s cuffs and shackles and pushed him inside the cell. “Meet your new cellmate: Lenny the lifer.”

Lenny the Lifer stood watching, arms folded, the man’s blue jumpsuit sleeves cut off, revealing muscled arms and showing off an impressive amount of tattoos.

“Caught you a fish, Lenny,” the guard told the other inmate as he slid the bars shut then locked the door with his jangly keys.

Lenny smiled and drawled out: “Is that right?”

“Lenny, I do declare that is a new tattoo on you, friend,” the guard noted, pointing at what looked to be a caduceus.

“Do what now?” Lenny replied with an air of innocence.

“Now you know the ink ain’t allowed. Who’s the artist, Lenny?”

“Somehow, I cain’t remember the man’s name,” Lenny replied with another smirk, still eyeing the newbie and licking his lips, a stream of sweat falling down the side of his face from the oppressive Georgia heat.

“Uh huh,” the guard replied. “We’ll see about that. Might nigh be a right up on you. Well, you treat this boy right, he’s gonna be stayin’ with us a little while, you hear?”

“You got it, Screw,” Lenny assured him.

“Well alright, then.” The guard sauntered off.

Spock walked over to the bunk beds, hesitated a moment then glanced at the other inmate. “Greetings. Which bed is yours?”

Lenny shrugged. “How about you take a guess, boy.”

Spock pointed at the bottom bunk. “That one.”

“Sho nuff.”

Spock nodded and set his bag, blanket and pillow on the upper bunk. “I will claim this one, then.”

Lenny’s grin faded. “Oh, now wait just a damned minute. That bunk is mine.”

“You said the bottom one was yours.”

“Yup. Both of ‘em are mine.”

“That is highly illogical. Both bunks cannot be yours.”

“I say they’re mine. Both of ‘em.” Lenny’s voice was but a whisper and sounding very menacing to Spock’s ears. “The only way y’all can sleep on one of my bunks, is if you earn the spot, Sweetheart. Renting the space, if you will.”

“You do not own these beds, they belong to the Atlanta State Penitentiary.” Spock placed the pillow at the head, then spread out his blanket. Spock began taking his toiletries out of his bag and setting his soap and shampoo and wash rag into a precise row onto the shelf.

Lenny reached over and flicked off Spock’s bar of soap and the bottle of shampoo. They landed on the cement floor with a clatter. “That’s my shelf, boy.”

Spock knelt down, picked them up and put them back. “It is not.”

“You want to use one of my shelves, you gotta earn it.” Lenny ran a tongue along his lips again.

Spock leaned against the wall, folding his arms. “I see. And if that is truly the case, what do you wish for payment?”

“Oooh, now you asking what you can do for me, huh? I like that. Real obedient. We gonna get along just fine. Now.” Lenny scratched his temple then wiped away the sweat from his forehead. “I wonder. What can you do for me, right now?”

“Name your price. Then I will decide if it is worth it.”

“Fine. I’ll show ya.” Lenny unbuttoned his jumpsuit fly. His hand slid down his leg. He pulled out his penis, the thick organ growing hard in his grasp. “I want that pretty mouth on my cock.”

Spock looked away. “No.”

“No?” Lenny tucked himself back into his jumpsuit then moved back into Spock’s face, his blue eyes blazing in anger. “Listen, boy, I run this cell! You do as I say. I’m in this here penn doin’ all day and all night. You ain’t. That means you my bitch.”

“I am no one’s bitch,” Spock declared.

“Huh. I was gonna be nice and let you sit on my bunk while you blow me. Now since you’ve hurt my feelings, now you’re gonna kneel down in front of me on this here cold tile floor. Right now.” Lenny snapped his fingers and pointed. “Git over here. Bitch.”

Spock arched an eyebrow and did not budge. “Make me.”

Lenny’s mouth twitched a moment before he was on Spock, quick as a flash, slamming him hard against the cold brick wall at the rear of the cell, Spock’s arms folded up behind him. “You a cocky son of bitch, ain’t ya,” Lenny hissed into Spock’s ear. “Real tough guy, huh. Well, you best be kneeling down and sucking my dick soon as I release your mother fuckin’ ass.”

Spock struggled in Lenny’s grasp, unable to free himself. The other inmate, as evidenced by the massive muscles on his arms, possessed considerable upper body strength. “I believe you have presented quite a convincing argument.”

“So what are you fixin’ to do ‘bout it?”

“I suppose I have no choice but to fellate you.”

Lenny released him with a chuckle. “You swallow a dictionary or somethin’? Good boy. Now get on your knees and make Lenny happy.”

Spock knelt. Lenny pulled out his cock. Spock grabbed hold at the base and put the organ into his mouth. After a moment's hesitation he ran his tongue around the glans then slid the organ deep to his throat.

“Oh, that’s good. That’s real nice,” Lenny grunted out. He grabbed onto Spock's hair, shoving deeper, choking him a little.  "Easy there, Boy," Lenny whispered.  

It became obvious that Lenny wanted to 'fuck his mouth', as they say, so Spock relaxed his jaw.  Lenny grabbed Spock's hair even tighter as he moved in and out, gasping as he did so before spurting his seed deep into Spock's throat.  Spock choked again, on the cum.  

Lenny pulled out.  Spock tried to spit out the semen.

"Uh uh, you're gonna swallow it," Lenny ordered.

Spock eyed the tough inmate.

Lenny's grasp grew even tighter on Spock's hair. "Swallow."

Spock shook his head, as much as he could while in Lenny's strong grasp.

"Swallow it," Lenny hissed, pulling the strands.  "Swallow my cum."  

Spock gave Lenny a defiant glance and spit it out onto the cement floor.  Lenny's eyes widened and he rared up his fist at Spock, before he heard a guard's loud footsteps.  He released Spock and quickly tucked himself into his jumpsuit.  

Spock stood up to full height just as the guard walked past.

*

At dinner time they were let out of their cells and marched along with the other inmates from the three tiers into the mess hall. Spock sat down at the metal table. Lenny sat down next to him. Spock was about to consume his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when Lenny grabbed the sandwich out of his grasp.

“You don’t want this, do ya?” Lenny whispered.

Spock reached out and snatched his sandwich back. “I like peanut butter. I intend to eat it.”

“Then you gotta pay me later,” Lenny said.

“I will not,” Spock informed him.

Lenny chuckled. He shrugged and instead reached over to another inmate who’d sat down across from him, grabbing the inmate’s milk instead. That inmate did nothing.

“See?” Lenny hissed. “I run this shit. Gimme that cookie.” The inmate immediately passed it over to Lenny.

*

“Count!” the guards yelled out.

Lenny walked to the front of the cell, then turned to look at Spock. “Well, come on.”

“What is happening?”

“We gotta be counted, make sure we ain’t escaped.” Lenny laughed.

The guards grew close. “Shut up,” they yelled out.

“Make me, Hack!” But Lenny quieted.

The guards called out their numbers and walked on.

“You can relax now,” Lenny said to Spock.

“Is this ‘counting’ a common occurrence?” Spock asked.

“Three times daily," Lenny said. "Hey, you a Yankee?”

“Pardon? No, I am not. Whatever that means.”

“Y’sure now? You from Boston? You sound like it.”

“Negative.”

“Done swallowed a dictionary again, ain’t ya. Well, I s’pose with them pointy ears you ain’t a yankee. Me, I’m from right here in Jackson County. Busted for jaywalking, doing life thanks to the three strikes law. Ain’t hurt a fly and the damned judge throw me in here with murderers and shit.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied, unconvinced.

*

The bell rang. “Lights out!” a guard yelled. The main lights extinguished. Spock and Lenny were shrouded in darkness for a moment until there was a 'click' and the barely there illumination of a small table lamp.

“This cain’t stay on more than a few,” Lenny mumbled. Spock stood watching the inmate undress. “Well, come on, Boy, ‘lights out’ means hit the hay.”

Spock followed the other inmate’s lead: Removing his jumpsuit and climbing up the ladder into his upper bunk. There was no night clothing to be had, obviously they were expected to sleep in their prison issued ‘boxer style’ shorts. Spock kept his socks on, at least. He lay flat on his bunk, his scratchy blanket pulled up to his chin.

Lenny turned out the light. Spock heard the man crawl into the bottom bunk.

A few moments went by before Lenny hissed: “Hey, Boy.”

Spock feigned sleep and ignored him.

“Hey, Boy,” Lenny whispered again. “I know you ain’t sleepin’ yet. Git down here and into my bed.”

Spock sighed. “The bunk has a maximum capacity for one man and one man only.”

Lenny snickered. “Is that right? Huh. You better not make me come up to you. Get down here, bitch.”

“I will not. I am no one’s bitch.”

“I’m gonna hit you hard without any lube, you ain’t come down. Get your tight lil ass down here.”

After a moment, Spock got out of his bunk and obediently went down the ladder then climbed into Lenny’s bunk. Lenny slid over to the wall to make room for him.

“This is not very comfortable,” Spock noted.

“Shhh! Ain’t supposed to be. Flip over onto your stomach.”

“No.”

Lenny grabbed ahold of Spock’s waist and forcefully flipped him over. Spock felt hands pulling down his underwear, then fingers sliding into the crack of his buttocks. He tensed then struggled to get out of Lenny's clutches.

Lenny pressed onto his back and held him there. "Don't move," he whispered. "I'm gonna fuck you."

"No," Spock said.

"Shhh. Hold still."

Spock struggled again. Lenny lay onto top of him, pinning Spock down with his heavy body weight. "Sooner you give in the sooner it'll be all over with, Boy. Just give me what I want."

"Never," Spock informed him.

“It’s alright, Yankee,” Lenny whispered. “Ain’t gonna hurt ya, I got lube. Just relax.”

Spock’s arms were folded up in front of him on the pillow. He stared at them, then closed his eyes as he felt a slick finger penetrate him. His breaths increased. Soon the finger was replaced by the blunt head of Lenny’s penis, first gently breaching him, then shoving inside with a single movement.

"Oww," Spock hissed.

“Shhh. I'm not hurtin' ya, am I, Yankee? Goddammit, you’re so fucking tight,” Lenny breathed out. He grabbed onto Spock's hips. Spock knew those fingers would bruise. Lenny's breaths grew heavy as the inmate fucked hard into Spock.

With Lenny's body weight on top of him, Spock could not move. All he could do is wait for the other inmate to stop thrusting into him. He breathed into his pillow. He felt Lenny's hot breaths on his back.

Lenny gasped and finally climaxed. Spock felt Lenny's penis jerk inside of him.

After a few moments, Lenny pulled out and rolled off, letting Spock up. Spock clambered out of the bottom bunk. There was the unsettling sensation of the inmate's semen dripping out of him. Spock went over to the sink to wash up.

"Uh uh," Lenny said. "You keep me inside you, ya hear?"

*

Spock lay in his bunk, staring at the brick ceiling, listening to Lenny snore. Suddenly the other inmate snorted awake. Spock held his breath, tried not to make the bed squeak or make any other sound. Lenny grunted and got out of his bunk, walking over to the toilet to urinate. There was the sound of urine splashing into the metal toilet bowl. Lenny flushed, washed his hands then came back to the bunk. Spock closed his eyes and feigned sleep. He could feel the inmate's eyes boring into him.

Suddenly Spock felt a hand caressing his leg, then his thigh, then resting on his belly. He could not help but recoil at the touch.

"You ain't sleepin'," Lenny hissed.

Spock kept his eyes closed. He felt the shock of footsteps on the ladder up to his bunk. Lenny plopped down onto his hips. "Open your eyes, boy."

Spock did not. Would not. Lenny sat up and at the same time flipped Spock onto his side, coming to rest behind him . He pulled down Spock's underpants and tossed them onto the floor making a soft thud. Spock's heart filled with dread. He felt the inmate's erect penis against his buttock cheek. Lenny leaned over, breathed into and sucked on Spock's ear. Spock jerked it out of the way. Lenny chuckled at that, a low, dangerous rumble in his chest.

Without a word, Lenny moved Spock's leg forward, grasped his own penis and shoved into Spock. Spock lay there motionless as Lenny thrusted into him, the man making rather grotesque grunting noises. Finally Lenny climaxed. Lenny pulled out.

However the inmate did not appear to be finished with him. Lenny slid a single finger into Spock's rectum, moving his finger up to rest on Spock's prostate, then pressed down. Spock let out a sharp gasp. Lenny rubbed and pressed hard on that spot until Spock found he was coming. His breaths hitched in spite of the situation and he felt himself shoot a ribbon of semen onto the dirty mattress and metal slat. Lenny gave out a triumphant chuckle. Spock felt his cheeks burn with shame.

*

Spock waited until he heard the inmate snoring again before he dared get up to urinate and perhaps perform a quick ablution. He only barely had reached the toilet before he was slammed into the cold brick wall.

Lenny was behind him for the third time that night, pushing inside of him. Spock did not bother to resist this time. "Damn," Lenny grunted out. "So nice and lose for ol' Lenny's cock now, ain'cha, boy." He pumped into Spock with a vengeance.

Spock rested on his palms as he listened to Lenny's small gasps, their combined heavy breathing. He stared at the brick, waiting for the inmate to finish with him.

*

Spock could see his own reflection in the warden’s mirror sunglasses, worn indoors. The ceiling fan whirled overhead. “So what brings to you my office, bright and early this morning, inmate 68421?” the warden asked.

Spock-- cuffs around his wrists-- managed to steeple his fingers. He moved a leg, adjusting his leg shackles. “I desire a cell reassignment, Warden.”

The warden looked at him a moment before bursting into laughter. “A cell reassignment? This ain’t the Love Boat, boy! You can’t get moved around on a whim!”

“This is a request that I do not make lightly. My cellmate--”

“Ah yes. Lenny the Lifer. He’s got a quite the reputation up around here.”

“I cannot share a tiny cell with him any longer. He expects sexual favors from me.”

“What’s so bad about that?”

“Everything. He has threatened to make me his bitch.”

The warden chuckled again. “And by the way you’re walking, sore ass, you already are.”

“I am not.”

“Bullshit.”

Spock sighed. “Are you willing to reassign me, Warden?”

“No. I haven’t witnessed anything untoward going on with your cellmate. And if I ain’t seen it, it ain’t happening. Y’hear?”

“Please,” Spock found himself begging the man, leaning forward in his seat. “You must help me. He...brutalized me the entire night.”

The warden flashed him a sympathetic smile. “I suppose I can see dark circles under your eyes. Well now, Son, you didn’t hear this from me. The only way you can get yourself outta Gen-pop is if you...uh...shank somebody out in the yard, then you might get yourself thrown into Ad-Seg or Solitary, you sure you want that?”

“Violence is the answer?”

The warden shrugged. “I ain’t told you nothin’ ya hear? The punishment’s only temporary, you’d go right back into gen-pop and Lenny’s clutches once the sixty days are over with. You’d also get six months added to your sentence. Don’t kill anybody in here. I’ll personally throw the switch on you. You only in here for a few years before you’re paroled. Don’t screw it up, Son. My advice is for you to take what Lenny has to offer ya.”

“I see.”

“Maybe you should have thought about what might happen to you, once you got on the wrong side of the law,” the warden said. “Guard! Get this inmate outta here.”

*

A bell rang. Two long rings.

“Oooh!” Lenny immediately tore off his prison jumpsuit. “Shower time.” Lenny waggled his eyebrows and grinned as he removed his jumpsuit and underwear. “Gotta get all sparkly clean and pretty.”

Spock groaned inwardly. Somehow he did not relish having to bathe with his predatory cellmate.

Lenny waved at him impatiently. “Hurry up and git everything off before the guard catches you. We’re marched into the shower room with our towels and soap. Come on, Yankee, get the lead out.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “The lead?” He removed his jumpsuit, underwear and socks and stood, befuddled, nude in front of the other inmate. Lenny reached over and smacked him hard on the rear end, making a loud slap. “Stop,” Spock warned.

“Nice tight piece of ass.” Lenny threw him a towel. “Put that around your waist.”

They waited at the front of the cell until the guards let them out. “Single file!” the guards yelled out. “No fighting! No fucking!”

“Uh huh,” Lenny murmured back. They were marched into the shower room. There were wooden slats on the floor. Other inmates were already huddled under showers. The sounds of voices reverberating off of the white tiles. The sound of water. Steam so thick you could cut it with a knife. Lenny looked for an available shower head. “That one. In the corner.”

“I will shower on the other side,” Spock told him and tried to move away.

Lenny grabbed his arm. “The hell you will.” As soon as Spock was underneath the warm shower spray, Lenny was behind him, soaping up Spock's anus and rectum and shoving into him in what seemed to be a signature move. Spock placed his palms against the white tiles, staring at the water beading on them as he waited for the inmate to finish.

Lenny thrust hard and quick lest they be discovered by the guards. Soon he grunted and Spock felt the inmate's penis jerk inside of him, felt the cum splash inside of him. Lenny quickly pulled out.

"Whew!" Lenny said, dipping his head underneath the shower spray.

*

Spock stood in the crowded exercise yard idly watching Lenny lift weights. Suddenly the man set them down, sat up on the bench and glanced over. “What the fuck? Somebody lookin’ at ya kinda funny.”

“What do you mean?” Spock asked him.

“I mean, Yankee, somebody thinkin’ they want some of that sweet ass of yours and you MY bitch.”

“I am no one’s bitch--” Spock began but Lenny didn’t wait for him to finish before he was off the bench and striding across the yard, stalking over to the other inmate. “Wait!” Spock called, then tore off after him.

The guard glanced over rather lazily, eyeing Lenny advancing, then waited until he threw a punch to the inmate’s nose before grabbing the inmate’s arms. “He’s mine!” Lenny yelled out in the guard’s grasp. “You understand that? Mine!”

“Looks like yard time is over for Lenny here,” the guard said. They separated Lenny and the other inmate who appeared to now have a broken nose. The guards snapped some cuffs and leg shackles on Lenny, then marched him back to his cell. Spock followed behind. The other inmates in the yard went back to their activities.

Spock was stopped another guard. “Hold on there. Still got another half hour in the yard, boy.”

“I may be able to calm Lenny down,” Spock explained.

The guard nodded for him to go ahead.

Lenny could only move his feet so far with the shackles on, so Spock had to follow at a crawl. The inmate kept running his mouth, tossing out threats: “You just fucking wait...all y’all gonna have to mop up the blood and entrails, when I get done with him...he think he can eyefuck my bitch....”

“That a fact, Lenny?” one of the guards on either side of him murmured. “Get y’self into solitary for a shankin’, then you lose your bitch for sixty, surely.”

“Correction,” Spock said as he followed the procession. “I am no one’s bitch.”

“You shut your mouth, back there, boy,” the guard warned.

They reached the cell. Spock went inside and waited for the guards to un-cuff and unshackle Lenny then push him inside, the man still running his mouth. They slammed the bar doors shut. “Prison loaf for you tonight, Lenny.”

Lenny scowled. “Mother fucker.”

“Maybe you’ll think twice before fightin’.” The guards walked off.

“Prison loaf?” Spock asked Lenny.

“Uh huh.” Lenny walked to the rear of the cell, urinated in the toilet. “My punishment. I don’t get to eat in the mess hall tonight with y’all. I get the tasty prison mystery loaf to eat with my fingers in this here cell.”

“I see.”

Lenny flushed the toilet then washed his hands in the sink. Spock found that mildly amusing, a tough convict worried about germs, but never mind. He glared at Spock, said nothing, picked up a book and climbed up onto his bunk.

*

The dinner bell rang and the guards went from cell to cell opening the doors and letting out inmates. The guards approached Spock and Lenny’s cell and slid open the door. Lenny halted him with a hand on his sleeve. “Careful out there. You won’t have me to protect you against all those goddamn perv’s eyeing you up. Remember, you MY bitch.”

“I am no one’s bitch,” Spock reminded him.

“Let’s go, boy!” the guard said to Spock.

*

Dinner in the mess hall was uneventful, however Spock did note several stares, several inmates licking their lips at him. He ignored them as he waited calmly for the return to cell bell.

When the bell rang Spock picked up his uneaten cookies and milk. He marched back to his cell with the other inmates. The guard opened it up, he walked in, the guard slid it shut and walked on.

Lenny was still on his bunk sitting cross legged, reading his book. Most of the prison loaf lay uneaten on the edge of the shelf. Spock set the cookie and milk in front of the other inmate. “Tonight is oatmeal raisin.”

Lenny looked up from his book, picked up the cookie and smiled. “You want some of that mystery loaf? But I warn ya, Yankee, it’s not fit for human consumption.”

“What a coincidence, I am only half.” Spock went over to the shelf, tasted a piece. He jerked his head back. “You were right. It is indeed awful.”

Lenny chuckled and took a bite of the cookie. “Told ya.”

*

At lights out, they climbed into their respective bunks.

Spock shivered in his underwear. He pulled his thin blanket up to his neck. Suddenly, he felt the vibration of feet climbing the ladder to his bunk. Lenny slid in next to him.

Spock gulped.

“Easy, Yankee,” Lenny whispered. “I don’t want any ass, tonight. It’s just...well it’s a mite cold, ain’t it. Thought we’d double up in the bunk for a few hours. Keep us both warm that way.”

“Logical.”

Lenny spread the blanket over the other one then snuggled up to Spock, laying his head on the Vulcan’s shoulder, winding an arm around his waist. “This alright?”

Spock shrugged. He stared up at the ceiling and waited for the other inmate’s breathing to slow. Lenny began to snore softly.

*

Spock tilted his head under the shower spray as Lenny pumped into him, testicles slapping against him, Lenny gripping his hips so tight that definitely it shall leave finger shaped bruises.

Lenny gasped and Spock felt the man ejaculate inside of him. Spock glanced down and noticed his own erection. Lenny pulled out of Spock, spun him around, knelt down in front of him and took him deep into his mouth.

Surprised by this, Spock looked down and stared at Lenny’s mouth wrapped around his organ. Lenny met his eyes then resumed his activity. He gripped a hand around the base, stroked him as he sucked on the glans. Mesmerized by the illicit sight and pushed closer to the edge by the tight suction and warm wetness, Spock climaxed into the inmate’s mouth.

“Oooh, yeah!”

Spock and Lenny glanced over at the voice and noticed two inmates staring at them, nude and hands clamped around their own penises, furiously masturbating, one inmate reaching climax. Fluid shooting out of the tip of his organ.

Lenny stood up and spat a wad of semen at the looky-loo’s. The inmates backed off and went away.

Lenny shook his head and went underneath the water to clean himself off.

*

Lenny stood looking out of the tiny, barred window in the cell. He had two pairs of jumpsuit on, his blanket over his shoulders. “Look at that, Yankee. Snowin’ out there.”

Spock came up behind him to look out. “Indeed.”

“No wonder it’s so damned cold at night. Wish I was out there, playing in it. Making snow angels. Havin’ snowball fights.” Lenny sighed. He went to the shelf, but instead of taking anything off it it, he began scraping at the wall, his muscled, tattooed arms flexing as he did so.

“What are you--?” Spock began.

“Shhh!” Lenny waved frantically. He worked for several moments, till part of the wall came away. Lenny motioned Spock over. “Thought I’d show ya my hiding place.” He set the ‘false wall’ down on the desk then dug his hand into the hollowed out crevice, bringing out a glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. He opened the lid and took a sip. “Mmmm. Delicious.”

“What is that?”

“This, Yankee, is your stereotypical prison hooch, right here. I’m not into recreational drugs or cigarettes or nothin‘ but I love my hooch. Once in awhile, at least. It’s a McCoy family recipe, goes way back.” Lenny held out the bottle to Spock. “Here. Try it.”

Spock took the bottle, held it under his nose to sniff it.

“Made from peaches,” Lenny explained. “Fermented peaches. Different than the typical nasty stuff you’ll see some folks swilling round here. Mine, they’d kill me for the recipe. I got the best around. Used to run a business in here, till I got bored.”

“You mean, busted.”

“That too. Something about sixty days in the hole, gets a man down. Discourages him. Now I just keep it for myself. Go on, try it. It’s good.”

Spock hesitated then took a sip. “It is,” he agreed. He had another, then another.

“Careful,” Lenny whispered with a chuckle. “Keeps you warm though, dudn’it.”

Spock nodded. He handed the bottle back to Lenny. Lenny took a long sip of the bottle, then placed it back into his hiding place. He used some hand soap to seal the fake wall again. “Good as new, huh?”

“LOCK DOWN!” a guard yelled out.

“Ahhh shit,” Lenny said.

“What is that?” Spock wondered.

“You’ll find out. This is how they remind us we’re only animals in a cage.”

The cell door slid open, two guards approached with cuffs and shackles. “Lock down.”

“I heard,” Lenny replied.

“Get your asses out of the cell, boys,” the guard demanded.

Lenny shrugged, walked forward. He was grabbed by the arms, cuffed. The blanket ripped off of his shoulders. Spock was yanked out of the cell, stood next to Lenny, then cuffed. The tier was swarming with guards.

“Relax, Yankee,” Lenny said out of the side of his mouth. “We don’t have nothin’.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

The guard struck Lenny in the shoulder with a club. “Shut up.” Lenny grunted with the blow. The guard un-cuffed Lenny. “Pull down that jumpsuit and underwear of yours and bend over, boy.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Lenny did what was ordered and bent over. Lenny was re-cuffed. Spock raised an eyebrow as he watched the guard slip on a glove. Lenny began to grumble: “The fuck you strip searchin’ me for? I ain’t--”

“I said, shut up,” the guard told him. The man lubed up a finger then slid it up Lenny’s rectum. Lenny’s eyes widened. Finally the guard pushed Lenny away. “He’s clear. Ain't got nothin' shoved up his ass.”

“In here!” another guard yelled out. Spock glanced back and noticed the guard had found Lenny’s hiding place in the wall and was holding up the bottle of hooch. Lenny stared straight ahead, hands cuffed behind him, still nude. The guard brought the hooch to Lenny’s face. “Look what we found.”

Lenny shrugged. “Ain’t mine.”

The guard laughed. “The hell it ain’t.”

“Sarge!” another guard called out. “In here!” After a few moments, the guards brought out something else. A weapon. The guard held it up in front of Lenny’s face. “Well, looky here. Look what we found.”

Lenny stared at it, alarm on his features. “Shank?! That’s definitely not mine. Where the hell did you find that? I’m serious, that ain’t mine!”

“Bullshit, Lenny.”

“It ain’t mine!” Lenny yelled out. “It ain’t mine! I ain’t never hid a shank in my cell!” He looked over at Spock. “It’s not mine.”

“Well, maybe it’s your pretty little cellmate’s here,” the guard said. “Search him.” They un-cuffed Spock. “You know what to do, boy. Strip.”

Spock did so and bent over. The guard re-cuffed him, then donned another medical glove.

“Leave him alone!” Lenny said. “It ain’t his, either!”

Spock kept his breathing even as the guard performed the internal exam on him, sliding a gloved, lubed finger deep into his rectum.

“Nothin’ in this one,” the guard proclaimed and pulled off his glove. Spock stood up, met Lenny’s eyes.

“Well, Lenny,” the guard said. “If the weapon ain’t yours, we’ll assume it’s your cellmate here, so we reckon he’s spending sixty in Solitary Confignment.”

“Alright, it’s mine,” Lenny blurted out. “Leave him alone. It’s mine. He had nothing to do with it.” Lenny took a deep breath. “Leave him be. He ain’t done nothin’. It’s all me.”

“Sixty days in Ad-Seg, Lenny,” the guard told him. “Since you confessed.”

“That’s fine, I can handle sixty in there. Not like it’s sixty in the hole,” Lenny said.

“You keep talkin’ Lenny and it WILL be solitary for you. You lucky we feel sorry for ya.”

“You hacks can throw what you like at me, I don’t give a fuck.” The guard un-cuffed him just long enough to pull up his jumpsuit. He was then re-cuffed, leg shackles put on his legs. Before he was marched off, he looked at Spock. “Hey, Yankee. Be careful.”

Spock watched Lenny and the guards march off, before the remaining guard un-cuffed him and pushed him back into his cell.

*

It certainly was an uneventful night without Lenny the Lifer.

At the ‘lights up’ bell, Spock bathed in the sink then dressed in his jumpsuit.

The cell door opened and Spock marched with the other inmates to breakfast. He sat down with his tray of food across from an elderly inmate.

“Heard Lenny’s doin’ sixty in Ad-Seg,” the old man said, sipping his coffee.

Spock shrugged.

“Had to be planted,” the inmate added.

Spock ignored him and took a spoonful of oatmeal.

“Lenny’s a tough mother fucker, but he ain’t ever shanked anyone. Hacks had to have planted the weapon. He’s a good man. Hacks tryin’ to rattle him just a bit, don’t you think?”

“I think you talk too much,” Spock replied. He pushed his oatmeal over to the other inmate, who smiled gratefully and ate it. Spock glanced up and spotted a heavy set inmate watching him.

He glanced down at his feet. He suddenly noticed a bobby pin on the cement floor next to his sandals. Obviously someone’s dropped contraband. The object should be turned in to the guards. Spock looked around him. He made as if he was going to scratch at an itch at his ankle, then picked up the object, hiding it in the waistband of his jumpsuit.

*

Back in his cell, Spock removed his jumpsuit, sandals, underwear. He donned his towel. He fished out the bobby pin from his waistband, looked at it a moment, glanced over to see if anyone was observing him, then hid it on his person. He did not wish to divulge where.

The bell rang for showers. Spock fetched his soap and shampoo and washrag.

*

Spock closed his eyes as he stood under the spray, rinsing out the soap from his hair.

Suddenly he sensed somebody standing at his back. He turned his head. There were two inmates behind him, the afore mentioned heavy set one and another muscular man.

“Hey bitch,” the heavy set inmate breathed. “Lenny ain't around to protect you, boy. How about giving out some of that sweet ass.”

There was a pair of hands pushing him to the tile wall, holding him there. The other inmate putting shampoo between his cheeks.

That is, until Spock nerve pinched both inmates and dropped them right where they stood.

Spock looked up and noted other inmates crowded around, watching, the men open mouthed and muttering: “How’d he do that?”

Two guards appeared. “What’s all the--” Their gaze fell to the unconscious inmates on the wet tile floor, water bombarding the bodies. The guard sighed. “Let’s go, boy. Into Ad-Seg.”

Spock shrugged and went with the guards.

*

Administrative Segregation or ‘Ad-Seg’ meant being locked up for twenty-three hours in a one man cell, with an hour of time in a fenced off yard for one. The inmate in Ad-Seg was not allowed to talk to any other inmates they might encounter. Prison loaf was dropped off twice a day, the morning and evening meal times, through the slot. Instead of bars there was a solid metal door. There were no showers, one washed up in the cold sink. There was no reading material, nothing to wile away the long hours of solitude.

Still it was better than Solitary Confignment, which was given the nick name: ‘The Hole’.

Spock spent the time meditating.

He blinked out of his trance when he heard the metal door being unlocked and opened. The guard entered, rolling his eyes at the sight of Spock sitting in lotus pose on his bunk. “Yard time, boy.”

Spock stood up and went with the guard. He entered the yards, each one cordoned off for each Ad-Seg inmate by metal fencing.

“One hour,” the guard told Spock. “No talkin’.”

Spock nodded. He made use of his yard time, jogging around the small perimeter, then performing an extended series of push ups and sit ups. When he finished he stood up and glanced over, noticed the other inmate standing close on the other side of the fence, staring at him. It was Lenny the Lifer. Spock raised an eyebrow at the man.

Lenny chuckled and shook his head.

The guard called out: “End of yard time!” Spock walked over to the gate.

*

At meal time Spock ate precisely three bites of the barely edible prison loaf then set it aside then sat back in lotus pose on his bunk.

At bed time the lights cut out. Spock reclined on the bunk and fell asleep.

*

Spock looked up when the door to his cell opened. “Yard time,” the guard said. Spock nodded.

*

Spock jogged around the perimeter of his tiny yard, then performed his push-ups and sit ups. When he finished he glanced up and noticed Lenny pressed against the fence, eyes following his every move. Lenny suddenly beckoned him over.

Spock glanced back to see where the guard was. The man was engaged in conversation with another guard. Spock moved over to the fence.

Lenny slipped an object through the gaps. Spock took it from him. Suddenly Lenny banged on the fence with both hands, the rattling sound alerting the guard.

“Hey, you two stop fighting!” the guard yelled out. Spock stepped back. “Yard time is over for you!” Spock walked over to the gate. Lenny did the same, giving Spock a sideways glance.

*

Spock waited a few moments after the cell door closed, the footsteps moved off. He sat in lotus pose on his bunk.

Finally he opened his hand to see the object that Lenny had given him. It appeared to be...paper...folded up. He unwrapped it. A note with an inscription: “Dear Yankee. I miss you. You wanna know how much? I’ll tell you....” The note, in cursive, went on to describe in graphic detail what Lenny would do to him and for him if they were in the same cell together: “Goddammit, Yankee, I can’t wait to fuck you so hard and cum inside you again and again.” It brought a blush to Spock’s face. At the bottom was a drawing, what appeared to be a depiction a heart, only it was not the typical romantic human style heart, it was a medical type drawing of a real Vulcan heart. Vena cava and all. Albeit, half of one.

At the bottom, fastened with cello-tape was a tiny sharpened pencil. Spock removed the pencil, turned over the paper to the blank side and crafted his response.

He turned the paper over and completed the heart drawing, this time depicting the human version of the medical sketch. He folded up the note and hid it in the waistband of his jumpsuit.

*

The next day in the tiny yard, Spock calmly jogged the perimeter, then performed his series of push ups and sit ups. He glanced over to see Lenny, close to the fence watching him. He looked back to ascertain where the guard was. When the man was engaged in conversation with another, he crept over to the fence. He passed the note back to Lenny, who took it, hid it in his waistband, then banged on the fence with both hands. It rattled and the guard glanced up from his donut.

“Now boy, you know when you get too close to him, he ain’t likin’ that too much,” the guard told Spock with a chuckle. “Yard time’s over with anyway.”

Spock raised his eyebrow at Lenny, then walked over to the gate.

*

Yard time. The next day. Spoke again performed his exercise routine. Suddenly inmate on the other side, began ranting and screaming. The guard who was watching Spock moved over to the next yard to assist the other two guards in corralling the inmate.

Spock went to the fence. Lenny already stood close, his face pressed against it. Spock put his fingers through the space. Lenny’s hand closed over them, his thumb rubbing against Spock’s skin. “Cost me a pretty penny to get ol Dave to put on that lil diversion for us,” Lenny whispered.

“That is for us?” Spock looked back over at the shrieking inmate who was currently being subdued then dragged off by five guards.

“Uh huh,” Lenny breathed out, still stroking Spock’s hand. “Goddammit your note is so fucking hot, I’ve been reading and re-reading it...been jacking off every hour on the hour...fuck Yankee...you writing porn...goddamn--”

“Hey you!” the guard shouted at Lenny. “Get away from the fence!” Spock jerked his hands away, moved back.

“Fuck you, Hack!” Lenny tossed back.

“Oh, is that right?” Suddenly the guard called out for more reinforcements. The guards surrounded Lenny. “Think it’s high time you went into Solitary for the remainder.”

Lenny began to struggle in the guards’ grasp, one man on each of his arms. “Solitary?! For what? I wasn’t doin’ nothin’! I wasn’t doin’ nothin’!” The guards forced Lenny’s arms behind his back, cuffing him and slapping leg shackles onto his ankles. “I wasn’t doin’ anything!” Lenny yelled out. “I wasn’t doin’ anythin’!”

Spock could hear Lenny’s distant shrieks bouncing off of the walls as they led the man to Solitary. There was much talk in Gen-pop about what happened to a prisoner in Solitary: Stripped totally nude. Beaten. Freezing cold room. No pillow or blanket. Fed every other day. Only a bucket for excrement. How much torture would Lenny be able to endure?

“Yard time is over with,” the guard said.

*

The evening meal of prison loaf and water was served through the slot. Spock took the loaf, set it uneaten on the built in metal desk.

He sat on his bunk in lotus pose and meditated until lights out. When the lights extinguished, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He stood up, pulled down his prison uniform, fished out the bobby pin.

He knelt down at the lock, stuck the bobby pin in, moved it around. This may not work, but still he kept at it. It was most definite that mind linking with one of the guards would also be ineffective, so he did not attempt it. Nor would it be fair. Finally he heard a click. Ah. Success. He opened the door to his cell.

He crept out into the darkened corridor, in his bare feet, keeping to the shadows. There was a guard on duty. He got behind the man. Placed his hand at the junction of neck and shoulder. The guard dropped, unconscious. He knelt down and fetched the man’s master keys.

He did not know where the solitary confignment cells were located, but it could be assumed it was in the same tower as Administrative Segregation.

After several minutes of searching, he found the Solitary block, in the basement. The cells were marked by number. He found the correct one. He slid the key into the lock. Opened the door.

The inmate inside was curled up on the bare bunk. Completely nude. The man’s arms wrapped around himself. Lenny the Lifer. Lenny craned his head around, then smiled. The man had a contusion under his eye. “Well now,” Lenny said in a weak voice. “If it ain’t my knight in shining armor.”

“We will not get far,” Spock whispered. “They will notice my absence.” He sat down on Lenny’s bunk.

Lenny pushed himself up with seemingly great effort, his penis flopping over as he did so. He nodded.

“Are you alright?” Spock inquired.

Lenny did not answer that but leaned over, pulled Spock to him by the back of the neck into a brutal, passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Lenny managed: “Showers.”

Spock helped the man out of the bunk then lead the way out of the cell.

After a quick search in the tower, they discovered a shower stall on the third floor. And another guard. Spock made quick work of him. Lenny turned on the knobs, waiting for the water to heat up while Spock removed his prison jumpsuit and underpants.

Spock leaned over and picked up a discarded half full bottle of shower gel. He handed it over.

Lenny shook his head. “Uh uh, Yankee. You do me this time. Fuck me hard.”

Lenny stood, eyes closed, under the now hot stream of water, head tilted back, water running down his back, his hair, dripping into his face, falling down his neck, letting out a groan at its welcomed warmth. As soon as Spock ran his left hand down the man’s lower back and buttocks, Lenny’s breathing increased. Spock noted the physical signs of the man’s arousal.

Lenny turned, met his mouth, pulling Spock into the water spray. Spock felt the inmate’s blunt head of his erect cock brush against his stomach. Spock put his hand on Lenny’s waist and spun the man around. Spock put a measure of gel onto his fingers, soaping them up, penetrated the other man, preparing him.

“Hurry up and shove your cock in, Yankee. Ain’t got all day,” came the hissed command in front. Spock soaped up his painfully erect penis, then entered the man.

“Oh, yes,” Lenny breathed out, tilting his head back onto Spock’s shoulder. Spock got all the way in, held onto his waist, began fucking him, hard, as ordered.

There was the sound of voices in the distance, easily ignored them until the voices grew loud, footsteps reveberating on the tiles. “There they are, nab ‘em!” a guard yelled out.

“Computer, pause characters,” Lenny ordered. The contingent of prison guards froze, hands held high, ready to seize them. Spock halted his thrusting, waiting to see what McCoy would do, perhaps the doctor would end the the holo-deck program entirely. “Oh, Spock, keep fucking me, sweetheart, please,” McCoy groaned out. “Goddammit, I’m so close, fuck me. Harder. Oh God.”

“With the guards watching us?” Spock asked his beloved.

“With the guards watching us,” McCoy confirmed. Spock did as ordered. The doctor cried out with his orgasm. Spock, feeling McCoy’s body clench around him, soon followed.

They recovered together from their orgasms, listening to the running water, feeling the warmth on their backs. "Spock?" Leonard murmured.

"Hmm?"

"You alright? It wasn't too much was it? I'm sorry, maybe I got a little too carried away with the prison stuff," McCoy panted out.

"Did I utter the safe word?" Spock said.

"No."

"Then it was enjoyable."

"You liked it? It was good, wasn't it."

"It was."

“Oh good. I'm glad. Mmmmm. I love prison play."

Spock hid a smile as he leaned his head against his lover’s neck. They had all week to play in the holo-deck, thanks to leave due to needed repairs and retrofitting, so the odds were likely that they’d be return soon for yet another rough prison scenario.

__________  
end


End file.
